beautiful love eventually
by ITLS4ever
Summary: two best friends completely oblivious to their feelings, can they ever be more than best friends? Colton Dixon/Jessica Sanchez
1. chapter 1 to 8

Hey everyone!

I'm back for season 11, i wrote fanfiction for Scothia in season 10 which i still do write but not as much. Anyways here is my new story.

My couple is Colton and Jessica, i saw this picture on twitter and it just sparked some inspiration. Hope you guys like it and leave some feed back!

Prologue:  
Have you ever gotten that feeling, that feeling where you are so happy and in love it almost feels sky high? What happens if they don't know that you love them? What happens if they think of you as a friend but your love for them has already rocketed. Its too far to catch up to it now… Let me explain what happened and maybe you'll understand.

Chapter 1:

"Ekkkkkkk put me down Colton!" Jessica screamed while being spun around over her good friend Colton's shoulder. "Put me down! I'm getting dizzy" She giggled when he wouldn't put her down. She hit him in his back a couple times and he finally put her down, she instantly felt that rush of blood coming back, she felt dizzy.

"Woah, you okay there Jess?" Colton grabbed onto Jessica's waist to prevent her from falling over. She, in turn, closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. Maybe he shouldn't have spun her that much… oops. "Hey Hun, come on open your eyes for me" He moved her body towards the couches and sat down next to her. She instantly moved to his side and napped in his lap. He touched her cheeks, trying to get her to tell him that she was okay.

"Hmmmm" She just hummed in sleepiness, does that mean she was okay or not?

"Jess, darlin, at least nod your head to tell me your okay" Colton said exasperated. He didn't mind becoming a pillow for her to rest on but must make sure she's okay first. He could feel her nod and he smiled letting his left hand stroke her long black hair. He liked having fun with Jessica and having these moments with her.

"Hey Buddy, what are you doing sitting here by yourself?" Phillip came up from behind, Colton turned around and shushed him to stop him from waking up Jessica. "Whaaaa? OH I get it" Phillip smiled once he saw Jessica and walked away.

"mhmmm, I'm so tired" Jessica woke up, stretching lightly and then curling herself beside Colton. He was surprisingly always warm and comfortable so many times she finds herself borrowing him to be her pillow. He never complained and she always woke up feeling a lot better.

"Haha darlin, aren't we all really tired? We barely get enough sleep as it is!" Colton chuckled and wrapped his right arm over her. Jessica sat up straight and stretched, she resembled something like how a cat stretches.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jessica asked Colton once she finished stretching and starring at nothing. She wanted to go eat actually, preferably a burger of some sort. But she let him choose, after all he did sacrifice himself to be her pillow.

"Well I'm in the mood for a burger, how about you?" She smiled widely, how he always know what she wanted! It's like they have a telepathic connection, she just nods in agreement and begins to stand up when she feels arms around her knees and back.

"Whaaa, Colton what are you up to? I can walk you know" She said with a chuckle but let him proceed. He walked them towards the door which was like 2 feet away. At the door they placed large sunglasses and ball caps on their head. Colton grimaced because the hat always messed up his hair, at least someone was always there to fix it for him. They'd have to walk to the nearest burger place which really isn't that far. They were just afraid of people recognizing them. "You ready to go?" Jessica appeared next to him, wearing runners and a large hat.

"Yeah lets go" He readjusted his own hat and opened the door. They learnt how to sneak past the security guard at the door. There was an opening in the gate that leads into a bush outside the gates so they all usually sneak out from there. If the American Idol people know, well they don't say anything so its okay.

"Ready, set now!" They all but ran towards the hole as quietly as they can as to not alert the guards. They seemed to get by undetected. Colton helped Jessica get through the hole first and then got himself through. The hole was big enough for them to fit one by one but not big enough for more than one person to go at once.

"Let's go" Jessica bounced on the balls of her feet, she really wanted that burger. Colton chuckled and grasped her hand when she started to move faster.

"Slow down! The burger shop isn't going anywhere" She huffed and pouted slightly but then regained her smile, she smiled up at him and he smiled back. He tried to let go of her hand but she just swung it around while skipping down the street.

"Look! There it is" She ran towards it and got inside before Colton was even halfway there. He caught up with her and she was already ordering, she smiled as she ordered her food, she was oblivious to the obvious flirting from the cashier. Colton wasn't though, he slid in beside her and glared at the guy.

"What do you want?" She asked pointing at the menu board.

"Ummmm, mushroom and steak melt" He said pointing at the picture at the side. She told the cashier that and he paid before she had he chance. She glared at him.

"Colton! Why'd you do that?" She pouted at him.

"Its my treat darlin don't worry about it" He wrapped an arm around her while she grabbed the food. He went ahead and found a seat in a more secluded corner. Once she sat down, they sat down and ate together, sharing bits of information about each other and enjoying themselves. They finished their meal and walked out together and walked back to the mansion. In front of the mansion was a limo, inside it was…

Chapter 2:

"Who's that outside the mansion in the limo?" Jessica pointed at the stretch limo. Colton looked at it quizzically, completely confused just like Jessica. He shrugged and as they walked closer, they hear a distinct sound of laughter.

"There you guys are, what took you so long?" Deandre walked out of the gates and hooked an arm around Jessica's shoulders successfully stealing her away from Colton. Colton starred shocked and got into the limo.

"Where are we going?" Jessica asked the other idols; they just looked at each other and shrugged. Nobody really knew, they just like to go with the flow. Jessica settled herself into the seat next to Deandre and then felt herself being lifted. "Whaaa?" She looked down to her left and saw Colton lifting her up and placing her on his lap. She just smiled and sat comfortably,

"So where'd you two go?" Elise asked them. She was trying to resist the urge to ask because she was a little jealous of Jessica, she was afraid her spite my show in her question. Elise just smiled to hide her jealousy, she was glad she could cover it.

"Hmm, we just went to get a burger at that place near here" Colton said and smiled at the memory. Sure the memory wasn't very extensive but it was a good memory and that's all that matters. He liked remembering all idol memories, especially moments with Jessica. She was becoming his best friend, he wanted to spend all of his time with her and tell her about his day. He couldn't imagine going back to his life without her still in his life somewhat.

"Yeah, we should go again sometime, I liked that burger" She said and continued her talk with Phillip. She liked talking to her idol family, they were all so funny and had so many stories to share. It was nice because it's like having a bunch of older brothers and sisters to share stuff with.

"Hey were here" Hollie pointed out, where the heck was here? It's a flat piece of land. They all looked at each other strangely because they thought it was odd for them to have to go there. Everyone piled out of the car to find a pile of baseball stuff in the corner.

"Hey, maybe were here to get some down time? Let's play some ball!" Joshua said, picking up a baseball glove. He picked up a ball and threw it at Colton. Good thing Colton had fast reflexes or else he would have gotten hit in the head. Colton grabbed the ball and ran at Joshua playfully pushing him onto the ground. The girls in the background laughed and picked up gloves as well.

"Hey Colton; how about teaching me how to pitch?" Skylar asked, smiling widely at him holding a ball and glove. Colton returned the smile and walked over to her. He told her to pitch for him once first but the first ball didn't go so well. "Oh look! It went all the way over there" Colton smiled and walked the two feet that the ball travelled. She was so proud of that ball.

"Here let's try this again, stand like this place your left leg in front of your right…" Colton trailed on and noticed that Skylar was getting closer and closer to him, he moved back slightly but she came closer. "Now throw" he told her to throw and it actually went a good distance, she hopped up and down and hugged him close.

"Thank you!" She squealed again. He stood there for awhile and noticed Jessica on the side playing catch with Deandre. Colton excused himself to go talk to Jessica when Skylar went to talk to Hollie. He overheard Jessica laughing with Deandre and he felt this strange sensation in his stomach, it wasn't anything that was medical but it was more psychological.

"Jessica" Colton ran at her when she turned to look at him. She ran to hide behind Deandre shouting protect me. Deandre laughed along with their strange antics and pretended to fend off the "dangerous" Colton.

"Get back you unruly beast" Deandre pretended to draw a sword and they had a make belief sword fight. They finished the sword fight when Deandre was backed up against a tree, "Good show wild beast, let's go back to the others" He slapped Colton's back in a good mannered way, and they made their way back towards the others. Colton found Jessica amongst the group of people and surprised her from behind when he placed his arms around her shoulder.

"My best friend ran away from me, why?" He pretended to pout at her. She in turn chuckled at him,

"Awe you poor baby" She rubbed his cheeks like he was a small child and continued talking to the others. Colton joined into their conversation every now and then but he just enjoyed spending time with his best friend.

"Hey guys, the limos back! I guess it's time to go" Everyone groaned, they had so much fun and time passed by so quickly, when they left it was like five and now its was like eight. Three hours just zoom by when your having fun.

"Let's go, you big baby" Jessica smiled and held out her hand to Colton who seemed oddly mesmerized by the intricate pattern at the table they were sitting at, she guessed that he liked the design or something. "Colton!" she nudged his back and he snapped out of it, "let's go" he took her hand and together they made their way to the awaiting limousines, inside the limo everyone slept until they got home, they relished in having time to rest because they seldom have such luxury.

"We're home" Phillip said looking at the gigantic mansion before them, he gently shook Joshua and them and they slowly awoke. Jessica didn't seem to want to get up so Colton just carried her bridal style into the house. Inside the house another surprise awaited them…..

Chapter 3:

*Note: refers to my favourite season 10 couple, i thought it would be fun to incorporate a little bit, its not going to be anything major in this story though. Scothia mentions

"Surprise" The season ten idols jumped out from behind furniture and doors and such, all proceeding to give the season 11 idols shock. Everyone's jaw dropped and they slowly inched their way in the door. Everyone just smiled and after getting over the initial shock they started in with pleasantries and hugs.

"Pia! Lauren! Naima! Where's my favourite darlin?" Colton went up to his friends from season 10, well the girls anyways, and looked around for the baby of the group. They all chuckled and said hi and pointed him towards the kitchen. He headed that way to see Thia at the stove holding a wooden spoon with Scotty next to her throwing stuff into a pot.

"Scotty! Your putting in way too much salt" Thia stopped Scotty's hands from putting more salt into her soup. He chuckled and placed the bowl down.

"I'm sorry darlin" He proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist until he heard a loud cough. He turned around and saw Colton. "Colton! Man what's up?" Scotty walked over to him and gave him a guy hug. Not sure what those are called but it's like a mixture between a pat on the back and a hug.

"Did I interrupt something?" Colton said teasingly, Thia blushed bright red as she moved the pot of soup from the stove onto the table.

"Nope, nothing at all" Scotty chuckled and shook his head.

"Now honey why are you lying? You know it's not good for people to lie right?" He stood next to her while she spooned up 25 bowls of soup. Never hurts to have some extra bowls right.

"I'm not lying, Colton here didn't interrupt anything!" Thia looked at him and realized that her favourite big brother was right in front of her. "Colton!" She ran at him leaving her spoon on the table. He chuckled as she ran at him for a hug, he whispered in her ear,

"Hi darlin" she smiled up at him as she pulled away, she was then pulled into a hug by Scotty.

"Now we maybe friends, but that won't stop me from hurting you for stealing my girl" Scotty said threateningly, half joking. He in turn chuckled.

"mhmm, something smells good in here!" Joshua walked into the kitchen, "Ooh soup!" He reached for a bowl and grabbed a spoon to go along with it. Just as he was going to take that first sip, Phillip stopped him.

"Hey! Don't hog the soup!" Phillip grabbed a bowl for himself and grabbed one for Hollie as well. He would have grabbed more but he only have two hands,

"Haha there's more than enough to go around you guys! No need to fight" Thia said chuckling, she reached out for her wooden spoon and spooned out more bowls for them. "Scotty, you wanna go get the other contestants and tell them to come in and grab soup?" He tried to protest but he was silenced once she looked at him with a pout. He was wrapped around her little pinky and she didn't know it.

"Jess, come grab soup" Colton went out of the door and saw Jessica already making her way to the kitchen; he grabbed her hand when she was within reach.

"mhmm, something smells good in here! Oh my gosh Thia!" Jessica let go of Colton's hand and ran at her best friend, Thia returned her hug eagerly. Everyone else just looked confused because they didn't know that they knew each other.

"How'd you two meet before?" Skylar asked, sipping soup at the dining table with the other idols seated next to her.

"Haha it's a long story, I think it was at least four or five years ago. We were in a trio for a song they wanted to make or something. That's how we met and the rest was history." Jessica grabbed two bowls of soup for her and Colton and made her way over to the seat he saved for her.

"Oh wow, six to seven years? So you were only like twelve or thirteen." Jessica nodded taking her first sip of soup forgetting how hot it was.

"Ouch" She dropped her spoon back in the soup and fanned at her tongue hoping the burning sensation would go away.

"Awe honey, are you okay?" Colton asked her looking at her. She nodded and looked at her soup in distaste. Who likes food that burns them? Colton caught her looking at her soup like that and decided to cool down her soup for her.

"Open up darlin" Jessica looked at him thinking he was crazy but she saw him taking a spoonful of soup and blowing on it gently to cool it down, she smiled widely at him and opened up for him. They could hear a collective awe in the background.

"You know what to do" Thia nudged Scotty playfully, she was just kidding not expecting him to actually do it but he just smiled and fed her.

"I wanna be fed" the girls collectively sighed and looked at their soup sadly. Two seconds later five guys were ready to feed them soup, the girls giggled and opened wide.

"You started a trend" Jessica said to Colton who chuckled while blowing on the soup.

"Only for you darlin, only for you"

"You my best friend are the bestest friend ever" She hugged him tightly around his neck.

"Hey, y'know we never asked yet but what are you guys doing here?" Hollie asked the season 10 top 11.

"Oh! We are some of your mentors for this week, we wanted to transfer some of our knowledge to you guys" Naima said.

"And it's a chance for us to gather again, we haven't seen each other in so long" Lauren smiled while giving Pia and Thia a hug. They all nod happily.

"So howd you two get together then?" Elise asked Scotty and Thia.

"It's a really long story, but long story short when Scotty came to L.A to play his concert, I went to support him and we just reconnected. We have been together ever since."

"That's cute story" Joshua said. He continued to feed Hollie soup. Once the girls finished their soup, they decided to return the favour.

"Open up" Jessica told Colton, holding a spoonful of soup in front of him.

"Ai ai madam" He mocked saluted her and opened up letting her feed him.

"Isn't this a cozy sight?" At the kitchen door was….

Chapter 4:  
"Jennifer! Randy! Steven! What are you guys doing here?" The judges walked into the door and said hello to everyone. They went to greet all the season 10 contestants with hugs and welcomes.

"We are here to see these guys" Jennifer holding Scotty at arms length. "You guys haven't changed much except gotten older. Aren't these guys still the same? Randy?" She hugs Scotty one more time before moving on to Lauren. "Lauren! You look beautiful" The judges continued asking the season ten contestants how they were.

"Hey you guys wanna go out to the entertainment room while they talk for a bit?" Phillip asked everything. Everyone agreed and got up to go over to the entertainment room. The beauty of this mansion was all the luxurious features it has.

"Colton, sing with me!" Elise handed Colton the microphone, she chose a love song of course. She looked at him when she sang her lines and he tried to look anywhere else but at her while singing. He didn't really want to date anybody at the moment, besides he thought of most of them as friends. He kept singing but he turned his head occasionally to look at Jessica, he heard that sweet laugh and had to know what happened.

"Wow! That was amazing you guys!" Pia walked in with the season ten bunch, and they all squeezed into the entertainment room.

"Man, you guys have such a nice mansion this year! Care for a game of pool?" Stefano asked James. James quickly nodded and they put the balls together ready for the break.

"Yeah, that was amazing. You two should duet more" Casey said, sitting at the machine where you can choose you song, he kept picking this one and then unpicking this one. This pattern is probably going to continue for a bit.

"Haha, we'll see we'll see." Colton gave Elise a quick hug and then walked over to join Jessica and Deandre over by the couches where they were playing with Jessica's phone. "What are you two up to?" He peered over their shoulders to see them taking pictures of themselves using that front camera on the Iphone.

"Come here" Jessica patted the seat next to her, motioning for Colton to come join her. "Say cheese" She raised the camera to fit all three of them once Colton sat down. Click went the camera, "Awe that picture is so cute, twitter time" She uploaded the picture and instantly so many people retweeted it and favourited it.

"Haha, these comments are funny. Look at how many people want us to marry them" Deandre said peering over Jessica's shoulder to read the comments. Colton sat quietly thinking, that thought just didn't settle well with his stomach. He felt this pressure in his stomach or something.

"Colt you okay?" Jessica said peering at him when he didn't say anything. "Colton!" When he didn't respond she handed her phone to Deandre and sat up hitting Colton lightly in the face.

"Huh, wah?" He came to, looking like he has gotten out of a daze or something.

"You feeling okay buddy?" Deandre asked, while Jessica nodded wanting to know the answer to that.

"Yeah I'm fine, maybe I'm just tired" Jessica sat on Colton's lap and felt his forehead.

"Hmm, you don't feel warm but maybe you should go lie down or something" She was worried, if he got sick then what would happen with the show and stuff? Also who would be her best friend and offer her advice and stuff?

"I'm fine, stop worrying about me" Colton wrapped his arms around her waist and then pulled away to pull out his phone. "Let's take a picture together" He whipped out his Iphone and used the camera to take a quick picture of him and Jessica.

"Let me see the picture! Awe we look so cute" Jessica cooed at the picture and sat back down on the couch. She grabbed her phone from Deandre and then looked over at Scotty and Thia. They looked so happily in love together, it made her want to find someone like that.

"They make a good pair. They balance each other out" Colton said standing next to Jessica. Unknown to them though, viewers at home thought that Colton and Jessica reminded them a lot of Scotty and Thia. They have a lot of the similar things between all of them.

"Yeah they do. Hey colt, care to play a little ping pong?" Jessica asked eyeing the ping pong table.

"Haha bring it!" They each grabbed a racket and starting paddling the ball back and forth.

"Emergency message to people living in Hollywood, there has been a tornado warning. Retreat to storm cellar" The TV started blaring with this message, everybody looked at each other, panicked. Nobody had really been in this situation before as they all lived in places that don't really have tornados.

"Wheres the storm cellar?" Phillips asked.

"Oh! I think theres a door to it through the pantry!" Hollie pointed out. They all but ran there, they found the opening to the storm cellar. "Hurry everyone!" Phillip rushed everyone in and just as he was getting in the first gush of wind hit.

Chapter 5:

"What? Where is the storm cellar? We don't have a storm cellar do we?" Everyone started panicking and starting screaming at each other. James whistled really loudly and pointed at the open door at the bottom of the pantry. We could hear this collective sigh of relief, nobody wanted to be out in the open before the storm.

"Wait, where's my necklace?" Jessica felt around her neck looking frantically for it. "I can't believe I lost it, it was my grandmas" She felt sick to her stomach, that necklace was precious to her and she lost it.

"Hey, hey, hey we'll find it alright, I promise" Colton wiped the fallen tears from her face and looked around the floor searching for her necklace. "Hmm, where'd you last see it? Did you have it at dinner?" He peered around the room, ignoring cries from the others telling him to go back.

"Colton, please let's go back in. I already lost the necklace, I can't lose you too" She cried gently into his shirt and then Colton spotted something shiny on the floor. He released Jessica and went to pick up the necklace.

"Darlin' I think this belongs to you" She smiled widely and grasped onto the necklace and gave it a hug, well some sort of a hug. She looked so happy, he was happy too.

"Thank you so much" She hugged him around his waist and he returned her hug,

"Guys! The storms approaching! Hurry up" Phillip called from inside the storm cellar. Jessica and Colton ran towards it and made it just in the nick of time. They both sat in one chair, with Jessica huddling under Colton's jacket while sitting on his lap. He just continued talking to Josh, who was strangely talking about some kangaroo or something in a storm.

"BANG" The wind was knocking on the door of the cellar, the lights were flickering and then they just shut off completely. It was pitch black and it was getting cold due to lack of heat down there.

"I'm scared" Thia said. Scotty put his arm around her and brought her around so she sat in his lap and let her hide her face in his shirt. It was a cute moment that was worthy of pictures. Lauren and Pia cuddled up with Casey and chatted quietly with the season 11 idols. Stefano and Haley cuddled up in the corner, looking way too cozy to be friends, just saying.

"Hey I think the wind died down" They all listened closely to hear the banging of the wind on the door. When they were satisfied that they heard none, they decided to go back up.

"Come on let's go or would you like to be carried?" Colton asked Jessica who was still hiding underneath his coat. His coat wasn't all that big but it was big enough to fit the both of them. She peered out at him and stood up. She pulled him up along with her and trailed out after the idols out of the storm cellar.

"Oh my gosh, look at all this damage!" The kitchen was completely trashed like someone had a wild party and never bothered cleaning up. They started walked around, witnessing all the damages done to their beautiful home. The lamps were broken, there were broken shards everywhere and the doors and windows were now open.

"hey the upstairs is fine, so that's a plus. It's just a couple windows open but no damage so far. OH wait, Colton, there are some glass shards scattered around on your bed, I wouldn't recommend sleeping there tonight because it could be dangerous. Hollie was upstairs reporting the news about it back downstairs.

"Hmmm, where am I going to sleep tonight then?" Colton wondered. All the other rooms were full and the downstairs had glass on the floors and everything was a little trashed.

"Why don't you stay with me? I'm sure we'll both fit in one bed" Jessica hooked her arm through his and smiled at him. He agreed and they went to help the others pick up pieces of the windows and put up stuff that has fallen over.

"Argh, why is there so much stuff on the floor?" Joshua whined sweeping things into a dust pan.

"Haha its okay buddy, it's just a little dirty its okay." Phillip said, picking up the parts of the pantry that has fallen down. "Hello? Yes, hello? Okay, yes. Fine, yes, yes, yes! Sheesh you are annoying" Phillip laughed with whoever was on the phone. The idols all looked at him quizzically, what was wrong with Phil?

"Guess who's sneaking in the hole as we speak?" Phil asked smiling widely. Everybody just shrugged, they guessed it was his girlfriend or something. Then they heard the loud knock on the door.

"Knockity, knock knock" The person at the door had a really squeally high pitch voice and then the voice got really deep going "HURRY UP BEFORE SOMEONE COMES!" then it got really high pitched again " Helloooooooo anybody there?" The idols were all so confused while Phillip was just rolling around on the floor holding his stomach and laughing. He thought it was hilarious that nobody could guess who was at the door.

"Buddy you okay?" Joshua said, while Colton and Jessica went to get the door. The door slowly creaked open with Colton and Jessica hiding behind it in case the guy came out with a gun or something.

"Pizza delivery!" They all looked at the door and started laughing, it was…..

CHAPTER 6:

"Heejun!" Phillip ran up and greeted his best friend, he would never admit it but he missed his best friend quite a lot. The idol mansion just wasn't the same without the hilarity that is only Heejun.

"Man, you stink. Haha just kidding" Heejun pretended to push Phillip away but then laughed and they shared a guy hug. It was a sweet moment that got all the girls going awe. They knew how much the two guys missed each other. It was pretty apparent over twitter and the long phone calls.

"I stink? What about you? Have you been living on the streets since you left here?" Phillip laughed along with Heejun and playfully insulted him back. They hugged and slung arms over each other's shoulders.

"Colton, my crazy haired buddy, how are you? Oh my gosh you turned into a blondie!" Heejun released Phillip and pulled Colton into a hug. Colton returned the hug just as eagerly, you don't think Phillip was the only one to miss him right? Colton missed having someone to joke around all the time with, sure he had the other idols but still nobodies hilarity could match that of Heejun's.

"Haha I make such a beautiful blondie though" Colton striked a model pose and caused everyone to laugh.

"Jessica, my beautiful love, let's go get married" Heejun looked at Jessica and caused her to giggle, she knew he didn't mean anything by that and just gave him a hug. She could feel someone tugging on her hand getting her to let go of Heejun. She let go and turned around and looked at Colton questioningly, he in turn just shrugged and continued looking at Heejun greeting everyone else. Jessica squeezed his hand reassuringly still not sure why he pulled her away but still he usually has a good reason for things.

"Where'd you guys go?" Stefano walked into the room. "Why are you all in here? OH Heejun, what are you doing here?" Stefano recognized him from watching some episodes of season 11.

"Dude! I'm a big fan of your music from the show" Heejun pulled Stefano into a hug effectively squishing him, did you know Heejun is a big hugger? He can definitely out squeeze every single one of them, how he does that, nobody really knows. It's like he has this hidden super strength that is showcased every once in a while.

"cant… breathe…" Stefano wheezed out. Heejun finally let go and Stefano gasped for air. Haley came up behind him and patted him gently on the back letting him regain his breath and helped him keep standing. This wasn't as easy as it seems…

"Hey there pretty lady, how'd you like to take a spin with this guy?" Heejun spotted Thia from across the room and smoothly glided over to her and asked her out by pointing at himself. Scotty, needless to say wasn't very happy with that so he glared at him furiously and stood protectively in front of her.

"Stay away from my girlfriend" Heejun placed his hands up showing signs of surrender. Thia just giggled from behind Scotty and told Scotty to stop yelling at him, he meant no harm anyways.

"Oops sorry man, had no clue she was taken. Hope theres no hard feelings" Heejun patted Scotty on the head and tentatively he started to smile. He couldn't stay mad for long anyways. Scotty turned around after and kissed Thia gently on the forehead and held her close. He wasn't sure what would happen without her around to guide him and keep him grounded.

"You wanna get out of here?" Colton asked Jessica, feeling a little overwhelmed by the mass of people all crowded in a broken down living room. Jessica nodded and hook a hand around Colton's arm.

"Where do you wanna go?" they were standing outside the door now deciding where to go.

"Let's just walk around, it's such a beautiful day outside" Jessica said, inhaling some of the fresh air and looking at the newly showing rainbow that is radiating across the sky.

"Yeah it is" he wasn't looking at the rainbow or the outside when he said that but he was looking at Jessica. She looked so in tuned with the world and so peaceful, he wanted to share that happiness with her.

"Are you happy Heejun is hear for a visit?" Colton asked Jessica, they were strolling through the garden which was really a park because it was so enormous.

"Yeah, Phliips ecstatic which makes me happy" She smiles, Colton remembers all the times Phillip has somehow weaseled his way into his best friend time with Jessica, he was pretty grim when that happened. But in the end, it was all just fun to hang out together.

"Heejun is definitely a character" they both chuckled at the memories on idol with Heejun.

"Tag your it" Colton felt in the moment when he offered to play a game of tag with her. She gasped jokingly and they started chasing after each other playfully.

"come back here" Jessica ran but she wasn't quite as fast as Colton.

"Come catch me baby" the term of endearment wasn't something new. He called her darling all the time anyways, its nothing really new to them.

"collllltttttttoooooonnnnnn" Jessica huffed pausing in the grass, catching her breath, running in heels is such a pain, literally and figuratively. She ran after him again and this time he stopped in the middle of the grass causing her to bump into him and they both fell over onto the grass.

"haha you have grass all over you" Jessica and Colton laughed plucking at the grass that accumulated on themselves. They weren't really aware of the fact that they were still lying on top of each other. Colton starred into Jessica's eyes and smiled while she reciprocated. They leaned in slowly and then….

Chapter 7:

"There you are, Colton! What are you doing on the ground?" Skylar went over and grabbed Coltons hand and pulled him up, in turn flipping Jessica over onto the ground.

"Ouch" Jessica rubbed her head from the impact and grabbed the hand that Colton offered to her after she fell. That hurt, it wasn't a huge impact but still if you unknowingly fall to the ground it'll hurt.

"Hey apparently we have rehearsals. We are working on group songs for next week or something, so Jessica my dear let's go my lovely partner. (NOTE: My story doesn't exactly go by duets and songs done actually on the show, they go by my story line)" Phillip smiled at her and offered her his arm. She hooked onto his arm, waved goodbye at Colton and went off with Philip.

Colton's POV:

What the heck was that? She just left me here with Skylar with nothing more than a wave goodbye. I don't understand why she has Philip for a partner, I mean me and her are perfectly compatible too to sing together. Okay maybe that sounded a little mean, I should be supportive of her and Phillip dueting, besides I know he won't try anything considering that he has a girlfriend.

"let's go partner" Skylar smiled at me, she was a very sweet girl but somehow I think that the show is trying to push us together and I don't really condone it but Skylar I think she is starting to like the idea a little too much. Wonder how Jessica's head doing? Should I bring her some ice? Skylar poked at my arm and I snapped out of my daze. "you okay there?" She looked at me puzzled. I manage to nod and we head into the mansion.

"Where are we rehearsing?" I asked. I mean it's a little late to go to the studios or anything so where to practice?

"Oh this practice we can just practice anywhere. Let's practice on the couches or something" Skylar said and I nodded and followed her over to the colourful L shaped sofas. These aren't exactly all that comfortable as they have been pulled so tautly that it kind of doesn't settle well. All of a sudden as we near the couch, I hear this loud guffaw of laughter.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" I see Jessica and Philip laughing like crazy, holding onto their stomachs. Philip tries to explain.

"she said…. Then…. I said… how….." He couldn't stop laughing long enough to tell us. The state Jessica was in was very similar to Philip. I walk over to Jessica when she stops laughing for a moment.

"How's your head feeling? You want some ice?" I slid a hand over her hair and subtlety feel for mysterious bumps that need checking on right away. So I'm a little bit of a worrier, it can be considered a good thing.

"Philip grabbed me some on the way to the living room earlier" Jessica pointed at the bag of ice wrapped nicely in a towel, I can't help but feel dejected because it shows that she doesn't need me all that much. "But thank you for asking" She smiled at me and I pulled her close for a hug.

"Hey you ready to practice?" Skylar coughed subtlety getting us to part and asking to go.

"Yeah, let's head over to the piano room or something?" I said withdrawing myself from Jessica and standing up. I walk over to Skylar and we head over to the piano room. Once I sit at that piano, I withdraw myself from the outside world, I start the beginning to that song Piano man, the lyrics just flow as I begin to sing. Faintly in the background I hear a soft cough but I'm so engrossed in my song I can't seem to pull myself out.

"Colton you are amazing" I look around the room after I finish my song and I see that everyone has gathered in there. I smiled proudly, I'm glad they liked my song.

"Now what song are we doing for a duet? My lovely singing partner" Skylar giggled and told me that we were going to sing, Islands in the stream, hmmm sounds like an interesting song choice. She starts humming the first part and I come in, we work our way through the song and by the end we have a great sounding piece.

"That sounds really amazing" Skylar gave me a hug. I didn't really know what to do about that so I just hugged her back. "Hey I'm going to go find Hollie, I'll see you later?" Skylar told me, I nodded and mock saluted her. Well might as well go see how Jessica and Phillip are doing.

"Jesssiii….. Jessica? Where'd they go?" I looked around the living room and it was empty. I thought they'd still be in here rehearsing. I try to think of where they'd be but then Heejun came a distracted my thoughts by poking me in the ribs.

"Dude, stop that it tickles" I block my ribs from his menacing hands, "Hey have you seen Phillip and Jessica?" Heejun stops for a moment looking thoughtful, and then says

"I believe they snuck out through the whole in the gate. Where they went I have no clue" He shrugged and I wondered where could those two have gone alone?

Jessica's POV:

"That was hilarious" Phillip was telling me this story about his hometown and about this runaway goat that ended up chasing after him for an hour, oh the stories he has to tell, you know if he ever decides not to sing, he should consider a career in story-telling. I like spending time with Philip, he makes me laugh constantly and he makes me happy. I think I might have a crush on him but he has a girlfriend so nothing could really happen.

"This was a great idea to sneak out and grab a bite to eat" Philip said enjoying his last bite of the triple deluxe mega burger, extra stuffed with tomato's and lettuce. Jessica looked at his burger with distaste and continued to eat her simple burger with hamburger meat and some lettuce and tomatoes. Nothing as fancy as Phillips, she smiled.

"Yeah, I like coming here a lot. They give you a lot of privacy and we get some really awesome tasting burgers. You know, I wonder if anybody actually knows about the hole in the fence and just try to remind clueless or do they actually not know about it?" Jessica wondering, thinking back to all the times she snuck out with people through that very hole.

"No idea but hopefully it remains there forever and we can constantly come back for more amazing food" He smiled at her, he liked spending time with her just as much as she did him, he enjoyed her witty humour something he couldn't share with Hannah, his girlfriend. Here with Jessica it seems to him that the outside world doesn't exist sometimes.

"You wanna head back now?" Jessica nodded thoughtfully preparing to throw out her garbage but she was one step too late as Philip did it for her, she mocked slapped his arm and said Thank you.

"Jessica there's something I wanted to say….. Ummmm"

"There you are! I was looking all over for you" Colton came up to Jessica and smiled. "Hey where'd you guys go?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked at her expectantly.

"We went to that burger shop across the street" Jessica giggled at that look of mock horror on Colton's face.

"Without me? AH! How could you?" He played the part of a dying man well.

"Well I'm going to head in, you guys coming in too?" They nod and together they walk in and see another car coming into the drive way, it was Hannah, Philip's girlfriend.

Chapter 8:

"Where's Philip?" She looked really mad for some reason, Jessica couldn't really contemplate why someone could be mad at Phillip, he's always so sweet.

"Hannah, how are you?" Colton walked up to her and was being his normal polite self, and all he got was an attack. Hannah probably didn't mean it but she seems to have so much pent up emotion at the time, she was yelling at Colton now and pointing at his chest and poking it.

"WHERE IS PHILIP" She was flat out yelling, she seemed a little out of control. Colton slowly regained his senses and went to stand in front of Jessica protectively in case her little outburst decided to hurt someone. It does happen, when you can't control your emotions you can't control what you do.

"Hannah what's with all the screaming?" Heejun walked up eating a banana. "You want some banana its very soothing and calming" He handed her the banana and she ended up smashing it into his face

"I don't want a stinking banana, tell me where is Philip!"

"Stop lashing out at everyone; you just want to yell at me so stop yelling at everybody else" Philip came out looking slightly pale. He had some medical issues but they were getting better.

"There you are you coward; how could you?" She stopped yelling and actually started crying. She looked so sad and forlorn, Philip's reserve was breaking by the minute, he had to be strong to get through this or else he's just going to end up making the wrong decision.

"you knew it was coming, we haven't talked in weeks and you have been distancing yourself. I call your cell phone and every time all I get is, "I'm busy can you call back later?" I don't think that's how a relationship is supposed to go." Philip looked like he needed some support, both figuratively and literally, so Colton and Jessica both go on either side of Phil to support him.

"I never wanted us to break up! Why would we break up? We were so perfect together, remember all the good moments we had" She was crying now at the moment, her mind filled with memories of her and Phil. Then she realized that maybe it wasn't just those factors that caused Philip to break up with her, maybe it was something or someone else. "you! You're the reason why Philip broke up with me! Before the competition he was completely devoted and now he's only partially there because of you" She rambled on in a long tirade and pointed fingers at Jessica who decided it might be safer to hide.

"I didn't do anything! Phillips decision is his own and besides I don't like him like that" She said popping up from behind Colton's shoulder.

"Just go, please. We'll talk about this later" Philip said exasperated.

"fine but I will be back" She huffed and turned and walked out the door but not before slapping Jessica across the face. Jessica gave a shrill cry and Colton immediately turned to see what was wrong.

"That witch! I should go give her a piece of my mind. You didn't do anything how could she just slap you" He tenderly pushed her hair back and stroked her cheek where the now visible hand print laid.

"Don't go" she grasped his hand feebly, and pulled him into a hug around his waist and cried into his shirt. He patted her back gently and murmured soft whispers that made Jessica giggle, Colton always knew what to say to make her feel better again.

"I'm so sorry about Hannah, I didn't know she would be ballistic." Philip said from the couch.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" Jessica said and walked over and gave Philip a light hug.

"Hey what happened? We were down the street coming back from rehearsals and then we saw Hannah's car storming down the street" Heejun and the other idols said walking in the door.

"It's fine, everything is taken care of" Colton said, Jessica agreed solemnly, she hid part of her cheek in Colton's chest so she wouldn't worry the others. But she didn't expect Colton to move abruptly so her now slightly swollen cheek was exposed. Around her she heard a gasp,

"what happened? Why is your cheek swollen?" Thia came up beside her and inspected her cheek, Jessica winced at the mere touch of the slap, "Scotty can you please get me some ice?" Thia asked her boyfriend politely, Scotty nodded and headed into the kitchen.

"Nothing happened, it was an accident" Jessica tried to look convincing but that didn't work out so well with the new spring of tears that appeared.

"nothing my aunt petunia, Philip broke up with Hannah and then Hannah thinks its Jessica's fault so she slapped her" Colton accused, and came to reside next to Jessica again, gently grabbing her hand and giving it a light comforting squeeze.

"Here, Scotty grabbed you some ice and even wrapped it in a piece of cloth." Thia smiled and handed Jessica a small bag filled with ice and a nice soft towel draped over it, Jessica nodded her thanks and put it up against her cheek. She let out a small whimper at the sudden cold and painful contact, Colton patted her back comfortingly and just let her rest for a bit.

"Sorry to break up the tension but don't you three have rehearsals now with the old idols?" Elise asked, she was pretty happy to break up the moment but still gotta make it subtle.

"Right, how about we rest for fifteen minutes and then go?" Scotty suggested, hugging his girlfriend from behind.

"But the studios are at least fifteen minutes away, why don't we just go? I can rest in the car" Jessica said, not wanting to make the rest of them lose rehearsal time.

"Are you sure?" Colton asked and Jessica nodded.

"Alright then let's go" Philip came up next to them and smiled. "Might as well get something good out of this day" They all headed to the car towards the studios.

Chapter 8:

"Does it still hurt?" Colton asked Jessica, carefully caressing her chest while she sat on his lap and rested. He wanted to go hurt Hannah for hurting Jessica but his principles taught him better, besides if he went who would be here to protect Jessica.

"I'm so sorry Jessica, I didn't think Hannah would react like that" He looked so remorseful, his eyes filled with sorrow and regret. "I really should have thought this break up through" He added.

"Why did you break up with her anyways? You guys were getting along so well" Colton asked, he and Jessica were genuinely curious as Phillip and Hannah was like the perfect couple. They did everything together and shared every moment together, why would such a perfect couple split?

"It's complicated" Philip blushes a dark red and continued looking out the window casually pretending to look at everywhere else except at Jessica. People would believe Philip if he told them the real reason why he and Hannah broke up.

"Oh look we are here" Jessica said while looking up and looking out the window. They were at the interscope recording studios to record their songs for next week.

"Any idea what you want to sing this week?" Colton asked, seeing Jessica so mesmerized by the sight outside the window. He saw her shake her head, "Come on lets go then" He smiled and pulled on Jessica's hand and helped her out of the car. "PP hurry up dude" Colton chuckled at the use of Philips nickname.

"I'm comin' hold your dang horses" Philip smiled. They all walked into the recording studios and chose their songs and started working with Jimmy. This took a big brute of the day as I takes FOREVER for them to choose a song and for Jimmy to actually agree with it.

"I'm so tired" Jessica complained falling asleep in the limo once she sits down. "Any clue what time it is?" She tries to peer at the clock in the front where the driver sits but ends up rolling over onto the floor. "Ow" She rubs her arms once she sits up.

"Jess, you okay?" Colton chuckles lightly and pulls Jessica back up to sit next to him. They were just sitting there waiting for Philip.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's taking Philip so long? We are done already but how is he still working?" Jessica whines lightly and leans against Colton. She had already chosen her song, sweet dreams, and she had recorded it too! How is Philip still in there? Just as she was thinking that, Philip slides into the limo and apologized for taking so long.

"We were just talking about some stuff in there" Philip said, not really caring to elaborate. He felt that this was something that he didn't need to explain too much. Colton and Jessica looked at each other and shrugged.

"Tomorrow's show day, you guys nervous?" Jessica asked, nervously wringing her hands. It was a bad habit of hers, whenever she was nervous she would wring her hands. She kept thinking that her fans will hate her song and that the judges will hate it. But she knows she did her best but all artists have their own insecurities.

"A little, but we already made it this far even if tomorrow doesn't go well. We can still say we made it and that we have no regrets" Phillip said smiling, he really regretted nothing; he stayed true to himself and he made music which his fans liked and manage to get an amazing group of friends. Well… there was one regret and that was that he didn't handle Hannah's situation very well. He should have dealt with it more gently and more soothingly. Maybe eased her into the topic or something. Jessica beamed at him and he smiled. Her smile was infectious no wonder Colton was so smitten with her, but yet Philip can't help wonder if she even likes Colton in that way, maybe she likes him instead?

"Dude Philip snap out of it" Colton snapped his fingers in front of Philips face. Philip looked so spaced out, he was in his own little PP world or something.

"Huh what?" Philip snapped out of it, he liked living in his own world but I guess reality is good too. He stared across to the other side of seats and took in the view of Colton and Jessica cuddled together on the couch. Huh what do you know they really do look good together. Colton was gently caressing Jessica's hair while he was leaning against his side. It was like one of those cheesy rom coms that you say you hate but really love.

"You okay man? You feeling okay?" Colton was instantly concerned, Philip had some kidney issues so it was good to constantly ask him if he was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired" He peered over at Jessica who was humming along to the song on the radio at the moment. He looked back over and saw Colton give him a very confused look. Trust me buddy, Philip thought, nobody is more confused at the moment than me.

Colton's POV:

"Colton, will you hum me a song?" Jessica asked me while peering up at me with those big doe eyes of hers. I really can't say no to her can I. I know how much she loves my song piano man so I start humming bits of the softer parts to her. I can see her eyes start to close and I know she is asleep.

"colton" I instantly shush him,

"jessica's asleep buddy" I pointed at the small figure sleeping next to me.

"We really need to talk" Philip said, I agreed with him by a simple nod, we will talk about everything when we get back to the mansion. Until then…..


	2. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Phillip's POV:

What the heck am I thinking? I broke up with Hannah because of a small crush on Jessica? I don't even know if it's a crush! It could just be a lovely friendship for all I know. I love Hannah; I know I do but somehow I just want to know if Jessica likes me too. I watch as Colton brings Jessica upstairs since she fell asleep inside the car. He is so caring with her, even if she doesn't like me and she likes Colton then I know that she would be treated well.

"Hey buddy" Heejun appeared next to me. "What's up? You look like you have a bomb in your brain and it's going to blow up any second" He gesticulated. I chuckle, Heejun always makes me chuckle. He is always going to be my best friend, I believe that one hundred percent.

"I'm fine man, hey where are you going?" I noticed him carrying his coat and stuff. I didn't think he was leaving just yet, he just got here.

"Too many people in this house, gotta let me be free" Heejun joked, "Just kidding, but seriously this house is overcrowded so I'm going to go to the hotel next door. They have set up a nice Jacuzzi for me" Heejun said while walking out the door, he waved slightly. "I'll be back soon though.

"That dude is so weird" I mumbled,

"who's weird?" Colton said coming down the stairs. He was alone so I'm guessing Jessica is still asleep.

"Heejun; jess asleep?" I asked Colton. He chuckled when I mentioned Heejun.

"Yeah she's asleep. She was asleep most of the car ride home anyways. Now we gotta talk man," I knew where he was going with this and I agreed with him

"yeah we do" I patted his back and then he signalled me to sit on the couch. I guess this is it, all or nothing.

Colton's POV:

As I carried Jessica up the stairs, I couldn't help but think how right it feels for her to be in my arms. It has felt right all the other times I've hugged her and wrapped my arms around her waist, it was just a perfect moment.

"Colton" Jessica mumbles in her sleep and my smile widens until I look like the smiley emoticon. She makes me happy, as her best friend I hope I make her happy too. I wouldn't mind doing this for the rest of my life. What does that mean though? Does that mean I like her maybe even love her?

"mhmm" She shifts slightly and snuggles deeper into my blazer and t-shirt. I reach her door and carefully open the door, I thought she was rooming with Hollie? But hollie isn't here. I shrug, I'm sure hollie is probably with Josh or something.

"gotcha" I struggled with the door for a moment and then when it did open it was a proud moment. I settle Jessica in her bed and give her a quick kiss on the forehead. I'll have to come back later as my room has glass shards all over it. I'll sleep on the couch though, can't have Jessica freaking out when she wakes up. As I walk down the stairs I see Philip and Heejun talking and then Heejun leaves. I guess its time for our talk.

Nobody's POV:

"So buddy, I got to ask you do you have a thing for Jessica?" Colton asked Phillip. Philip stuttered and refused to looked anywhere near Colton.

"Whaaaaaaa nooooooooo" The first signs of lying, Philip sighed deeply. "Maybe just a little" He admitted shamefully. "It's very small crush but I think she is better with you" Philip said looking Colton straight in the eyes. It shows just how much he means this. Now its Colton's turn to deny;

"Nooooo, I, noooo, I, ahhhhh" Colton's brain wasn't functioning as this loud and clear message popped through his head. I LIKE JESSICA SANCHEZ! It was like this loud scream was echoing through his brain but still he didn't think that was possible. "Shes my best friend"

"And that's why you guys have so much in common" Philip said patting Colton's back, "Now you should tell her how you feel and then you two should date. But if you don't I won't hesitate to tell her how I feel and then I won't feel bad about stealing her from you" colton glared at him then sighed.

"She's only 16 though, maybe she doesn't want to date" Colton put his head in his hands.

"Shouldn't you let her choose? And even if she doesn't want to then wait for her. If you really love her you'd wait for her to the moon and back." Philip said, when did he become such a philosopher?

"Yeah you're right and I'll tell her when the time is right. But seriously you think about stealing Jessica from me and I'll punch you" Colton wasn't a violent person but when provoked he can be scary.

"you finally came to a good conclusion, I'm proud of you man" Philip was genuinely happy for Colton, he believed Jessica liked Colton too so they should be very happy together. "Now go get your girl" Philip said with a wink and then walked off in the direction of his room.

"if only I knew when or how to tell her" Colton sighed and leaned back on the couch. He felt something poking in his back and knew it was probably not safe to sleep here. He made his way into Jessica's room. He saw she was awake. "Jess…."


End file.
